lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Differences between Xbox 360 and PC versions
The Last Remnant was released for the PC in March 2009, several months after its November 2008 launch on the Xbox 360. In that time, the developers made numerous improvements to the PC version in response to many of the criticisms leveled against the original game. The most notable changes include the addition of a Turbo Mode for battle animations, much more freedom in union creation, a New Game Plus feature, and a major overhaul to the statistics and attributes of most items, characters, and enemies. The following is a list of all known differences between the Xbox 360 and PC versions of The Last Remnant. Battle 's union unleashes Crimson Flare against the Jhana Royals.]] * Turbo Mode is now available, and can be toggled on or off while giving orders to unions in battle. When on, battles play out at double the speed. * Crimson Flare, a new Arcana, is now available. * New formations, such as Eremurus Rain, are now available. * Enemies hit considerably harder. * Rare Monsters can have significantly higher HP than their XBOX 360 counterparts. * Arcana require substantially more AP. * Unique Arts now require AP. * Remnant Arts can only be performed by union leader, Weapon Arts now require high union morale. * Offensive Weapon Arts now increase morale when used. ** Additionally, Arcana and offensive Special Arts now raise morale by a fixed amount. ** Likewise, certain Enemy Arts now lower morale by a fixed amount. * Wards now affect the entire union. * Attributes required for formation upgrades are vastly different. * Healing no longer raises morale, and morale increased by Critical Hits has been dramatically reduced. * Union morale now fluctuates based on more conditions (IE: taking an action, successfully landing a hit, receiving damage, etc.). In the X360 version, union morale stayed somewhat static, usually changing when being healed, being KO'd/terminated, executing a successful Critical Trigger. It also did not drop to 0 whenever an offensive Special Art was executed, whereas it will do so on the PC. * Linking additional enemies together does not increase your Battle Rank further than having fought them separately. * Special commands, such as the use of David's Gae Bolg, are no longer interrupted by being raidlocked by a different union or having targeted enemy union defeated by an ally. * Allies now have the option to cure a friendly union's Curse status ailment via "Cure them even if it kills them!" command. This command is in the XBOX 360 version as well, but is only available when the union is Enthralled; it will not be available when the union is cursed. Items * You can now toggle between viewing the stats of a weapon or shield and viewing a preview of what it looks like in battle. * Components and consumables are now categorized. * Items are now color-coded based on their rarity. * Creation or customization of some items require fewer components. * New items available via Blueprint 4. * Various weapon stats have changed. * Some very rare monster-specific drops can now be split from monsters (e.g., Godwood Timber, Spiritwood Timber). Units * The leader limit is no longer imposed. Unions can be composed entirely of leader units if the player desires. ** Likewise, soldiers can now be set as union leaders. * The stat cap has been lifted for all characters to allow a maximum of 255 for each stat. * The Seven are now recruitable after completing Union of the Golden Chalice Task #70: For Our Lord. * Rush can now be removed from the active party. * Khrynia can learn the new Unique Art Dual Snowpetal. * Arts can be disabled, filtering which skills a unit may use in combat. * Leaders' requested components are displayed when viewing their stats. * Leaders' wield style can be changed depending on their equipped weapon. ** Shields now prevent style changes mid-battle. ** The following classes now prevent style changes: Guardian, Scout, Hunter, Wanderer, Thief, Alchemist, all Mystic classes, Vagrant, Mercenary, Aristocrat, Djin, Fortuneteller, Sage and General. * The experience required to advance Wield Style skills has been reduced, and the experience required to advance Weapon Type skills has been increased. * Three new classes are now available: Ataraxian, Cleric, and Ninja. * The Guardian, Fencer, and Warrior classes now require non-sovani wield styles, and are thus not available to Sovani. * The Gladiator class now requires Power Grip and Wards. * Hybrid classes (Item+Combat and Mystic+Combat) can now be achieved by units who do not start in one. * Some leaders now have a different weapon upgrade path, which caused some units to learn new Weapon Arts while others lost theirs. * Leaders can request weapons that do not coincide with their weapon upgrade path as long as they match their equipped weapon type and size. ** Soldiers can now request weapon drops. * Some units have had their starting Unit BR level, stats, class, equipment, arts, and hiring wage changed. Sidequests * The completion of At Hatred's End is no longer required in order to activate Things Unchangeable. * Duke of Ghor now has a icon when you speak with him between the first, third, and fifth base battles. * The component requirements in The Assistant have lowered. * The DLC content is now unlocked differently; the majority of the extra content now requires the completion of certain guild tasks. * The Leader Extraordinaire guild tasks which required three units of a single class now only require one. * The Monsterslayer guild tasks require different enemies to be defeated. New Game Plus and Hard Mode After the epilogue and credits, you can now save your game. When you're taken back to the main menu, you can load this save to begin a new playthrough that carries over certain elements from your previous playthrough. This is colloquially known as a "New Game Plus". Please see the New Game Plus page for detailed listings of what carries over between playthroughs and strategies for optimizing multiple playthroughs. Upon loading Game Completion data, you will also be given the option to start the new game in Hard Mode. In Hard Mode, monster's attacks are much stronger. Hard mode save files display the player's Battle Rank in red, instead of the regular orange color. Miscellaneous * Auto Save is now available, which automatically saves after having changed zones or having won a battle. * Battle Rank is now viewable outside of combat, in the party menu. * Battle Rank progression has been slowed considerably; it takes more encounters/enemy unions terminated to increase in rank. * Characters with icons are now identified with markers on the map. * Enemies can no longer be respawned by saving and reloading an adjacent area. * New saving opportunities are now available, such as before the base's boss. * A warning message is now displayed if you attempt to save your game in an area which you cannot leave until you defeat a boss. * Mr Diggs's digging animations are now much quicker. * The loading screens that explained some of the game's mechanics have been disabled. * Many areas of the game have had their spawn tables altered or repopulated. * Starting battle music now coincides with starting morale in most battles. ** "Turn the Tide" and "Beat the Odds" now play during the second half instead of after entering Elysion. * Union highlighting during the selection phase has been toned down (ie: ally unions don't look quite as blue). * Leaders in reserve no longer gain skills via the Rush only skill grind trick. * Soldiers now slowly improve their stats in reserves. * Camera in battle doesn't swing around as wildly anymore. * Mitra soldiers' idle stances now come in 2 varieties: the one shared by both male and female units and the one exclusive to larger male units, rather than just the "large male mitra" stance. Category:Content